1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for filters, and more particularly to a manufacturing apparatus for activated carbon filters that can provide a preferred quality of the activated carbon filters and can reduce the cost of manufacturing the activated carbon filters.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional manufacturing method for activated carbon filters includes a preparing step, a soaking step, drying step and a winding step. The preparing step comprises preparing a body of non-woven cloth by a non-woven cloth machine. The body of non-woven cloth has multiple pores. The soaking step comprises soaking the body of non-woven cloth in an activated carbon aqueous solution that is a mixture of activated carbon powder and water to enable the activated carbon powder to attach to the pores of the body of non-woven cloth. The drying step comprises drying the body of non-woven cloth after soaking to form an activated carbon non-woven cloth. The winding step comprises winding the activated carbon non-woven cloth to form an activated carbon filter.
However, the conventional manufacturing method for activated carbon filters has the following shortcomings that affect the filtering effect of the activated carbon filters.
1. The activated carbon powder that is used in the soaking step of the conventional manufacturing method for activated carbon filters is naturally attached to the pores of the body of non-woven cloth without exertion of any external pressing force. The amount of the activated carbon powder that is attached to the pores of the body of non-woven cloth is limited and this will affect the filtering effect of the activated carbon filters.
2. The activated carbon powder is not uniformly distributed in the water, and cannot be attached to the body of non-woven cloth with a uniform distribution in the soaking step of the conventional manufacturing method for activated carbon filters, and this will affect the filtering effect of the activated carbon filters.
3. As the activated carbon powder is naturally attached to the pores of the body of non-woven cloth without exertion of any external pressing force, the activated carbon powder may fly out and detach from the pores of the body of non-woven cloth during the drying process, and this will cause air pollution.
4. A machine apparatus that is used in the drying step for drying the body of non-woven cloth may consume a lot of energy and this will increase the cost of manufacturing the activated carbon filters.
In addition, another conventional manufacturing method for activated carbon filters includes preparing plastic particles and activated carbon powder, heating and melting the plastic particles and the activated carbon powder to form the activated carbon filters. However, the surface area of the activated carbon powder is mostly covered by the plastic particles, such that the surface area of the activated carbon powder in contact with the water is small, even as small as less than one-third of the whole surface area of the activated carbon powder. As such, the filtering effect of the activated carbon filters is poor yet with a high consumption of materials, and this will increase the cost of manufacturing the activated carbon filters.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manufacturing apparatus for activated carbon filters to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.